


the gallery

by CastleNation (Renalia)



Category: Blithe Spirits
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renalia/pseuds/CastleNation
Summary: A little domesticity is good for the soul.





	the gallery

Simon swept his hair to the left.

 

Then the right.

 

He frowned into the mirror.

 

He combed it forward hoping for something at least passible to go with his tux.

 

A broad palm descended, ruffling his hard work into disarray.

“Really?” he grumbled, half heartedly throwing an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

“Now we match,” Alex grinned roguishly as he rested his chin atop Simon’s head, completely thwarting any further hair wrangling.

Alex’s hair, closely cropped when they first met, now hung in ringlets around his face. The shaggy hairstyle was complemented with a rough auburn beard, completing his homeless chic. He had picked up the lead role in a production of Once last month, the director had seen him in Blithe Spirits and had been chomping at the bit to have him play Guy from the moment Simon’s play had wrapped up.

Alex snaked a hand around to pull at his bow tie, throwing it off centre.

“Too bad gallery open is in half an hour,” Lee said, pulling the last few strands of hair into his short pony tail. “I’m sure we could have found some more inventive ways to mess it up.”

 

Simon gave a long suffering sigh.  
“Remind me why I’m getting monkey suited up for a gallery opening you’re not even showing in?”

 

“Because you promised you wouldn’t let me go alone and be bored to death by the public. And I promised Stephen that I’d be there so he doesn’t explode with nervous energy. Apparently gallery openings are a lot more scary if you take the photos instead of just appearing in them.”

 

Lee rotated Simon - and Alex - to face him. He re-centred Simon’s tie.

 

“And I love unwrapping you at the end of the night. Especially after you’ve had to be nice to rich people all nights, it makes you extra bossy.”

“Ooh,” Alex moved his head so he could growl directly into Simon’s ear, “I’ll be looking forward to that.” Alex's other hand dipped dangerously low on his shirt front, and Simon could feel the heat from his palm radiating through to his belly.

Lee graciously untangled Simon from Alex, managing to steal a messy kiss from Alex in the process.

“Don’t wait up big boy, we’ll be home late.” Lee pulled Alex in for one last kiss before shepherding an irate Simon out the front door.

“Promises, promises,” Alex called vaguely after them, looking forward to enjoying an uninterrupted evening of Diehard on Simon’s massive flatscreen.


End file.
